Run Like You Can Fly
by Lilinoe
Summary: Have you ever seen someone move like they could defy the laws of gravity? No? Neither have I, that is until he transferred to my school... He calls it parkour, free running, and I am instantly captivated. Ichi/Grimm, AU, OOC, full warning inside.
1. Grand Introduction

**A/N: I wanted to write something fun after writing so much drama for It Began With A Question and this was an idea I was itching to write. Ichigo seems to like to tease people; it was my attempt to make him seem like a free spirit that dances to the beat of his own drum. I hope you all like it. ^^**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Ichi/Grimm, uke!Grimm, major OOC (I think I switched some aspects of their personalities) **

**Grand Introduction**

**Grimmjow's POV:**

Have you ever seen someone move like they could defy the law of gravity? No? Neither had I, that is until he transferred to my school… He calls it parkour, free running, and I was instantly captivated.

I guess I should start at the beginning. We were about a month into the school year, and I was bored beyond belief. Nnoitra, Shirosaki, Ulquiorra and I were all seniors, which meant we only had to endure one more year of this prison we know as high school. Most of our time was spent on the roof, not doing much of anything.

It was just like any other boring day and I had decided to skip my last class of the day, much preferring the option of catching a nap on the roof. But that day would prove to be anything but normal, and it also marks the beginning of my obsessions; because that was the day I first met him.

I opened the door to the roof and was going around to the ladder so I could be on the highest point of the building. As I was about to start climbing I heard a voice already up there.

"…This place is perfect for the plan tomorrow. Shuu, I can count on you right… Yea this one should be fun. Bye."

I didn't recognize the voice, which was a little strange because my friends and I were the only ones who came up here. I was about to start climbing up, curious to see who had the guts to be up here. That was when I heard something move and when I looked up I saw that stranger leap off over my head. This was so unexpected that all I could do was watch his graceful movements and stare in amazement. His landing was so fluid; he rolled over his shoulder and used the momentum to get back onto his feet and start walking away.

I gasped when he stepped out of the shadows and into the sunlight. His hair was a fiery orange and glittered gold in the sun. He must have heard me because he turned to face me and my jaw must have hit the floor at that point. Saying this guy was hot would be the understatement of the century. He was beautiful; lightly tanned skin stretched over long lean muscles that were sculpted to perfection, a strong jaw line and straight nose balanced his face and his warm chocolate brown eyes simply glittered with amusement. It seems that this was not the first time he had received that reaction.

His phone started playing a foreign song. He looked at the screen and smiled before answering. "Oui jeune dame…" My eyes went wide, his voice was a soft baritone and was as smooth as silk, but on top of having a voice like an angel, he just spoke in French! He chuckled before speaking again "Yes Yuzu, I'm leaving now so I'll be home soon. Bye." He had started to walk away again and as he closed his phone I finally found my voice.

"Who the hell are you, and why did you jump from up there?"

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "That is something you will find out tomorrow." And with that he walked through the door to go downstairs. I chased after him intent on getting answers. I was a bit more than peeved that he just blew me off like that; but when I got to the stairs he was gone, not even the echo of his footsteps remained.

The bell signaling the end of school rang through the halls causing me to jump. Shit, how did I lose track of time like that. It didn't feel like I was up there for an entire class period. Then again that guy was quite the distraction. If what he said was true then tomorrow should be interesting. I smirked to myself as I went to collect my things and head home with the guys.

After kicking everyone's asses at video games we decided to call it a night and the guys all left to go home. I decided to get some sleep so I wouldn't be completely dead on my feet tomorrow, so I took a fast shower and finished my post-shower routine. I slipped between my sheets and was out like a light.

…

I woke up in a cold sweat. Why was I dreaming about him? I didn't even know his name… and yet my mind had burned his image into my memory. Then to top it off my mind saw fit to torment me with extremely vivid dreams of him screwing me into the mattress.

I felt my face heat up as the dreams replayed in my mind. The soft feel of his lips on mine, the caress of his fingers dancing across my heated skin, the warmth and friction as he pressed into me again and again, the pure pleasure as he hit that bundle of nerves inside me that made me scream, everything was just so vivid and felt so real.

I sighed and looked at the clock, 5:30, I groaned it was too early to get up but there wasn't enough time to go back to sleep. I decided to get up and take a long cold shower and deal with a now painful problem that was the result of that amazingly torturous dream.

…

I arrived at school much earlier than usual so I just slid into my seat, waiting for the teacher to start class.

"Class, before we start on today's lesson, I have an announcement." The room grew quiet as Urahara started talking in his singsong voice. "Today we are getting three transfer students. Come on in here boys."

The door slid open and two hot guys walked in. The first had short spiky raven black hair, the number 69 tattooed to his left cheek and three thin scars running down the right side of his face. The other guy had long bright crimson hair that was pulled into a ponytail and intricate tribal tattoos etched on his forehead, down the side of his neck and on the exposed part of his chest. They both had sculpted muscles and intense eyes. The class was positively buzzing.

"I'm Renji Abarai…" Said the redhead with a large toothy grin. "…And he's Shuuhei Hisagi." He nodded to the raven-haired teen that had walked to the windows and slid one open. He stepped to the side of the open window and pulled out his phone, pretty much ignoring Renji's introduction.

"Ara? Where's the other one?" Urahara asked in a mock worried tone. Then almost on cue a pair of hands clapped down on the windowsill. Then an orange blur flew through the open window and that person turned to the class, smiled and calmly said, "Ichigo Kurosaki est arrivé."

The room went silent, all eyes on the newest arrival that had entered through the window on the 3rd story of the building. Then a roaring laugh made everyone turn to look at the redhead who was currently doubled over in is laughing fit.

When he calmed down enough he spoke, "Dude, Ichigo, we aint in France anymore you need to use Japanese again."

The orange haired teen just smirked at the redhead; his eyes practically glittered and replied, "Yea, but that was still one hell of an entrance wasn't it? Hey Shuu, did you get it?" His voice still that smooth baritone I remembered from our brief encounter yesterday, but his tone was more playful.

The raven-haired man just scoffed. "Of course I did."

Renji laughed again, "So we can finally finish that video, it's about time."

Ichigo looked like he just remembered they were in front of the class and was supposed to be introducing themselves to their new classmates. "We all lived in France for five years and picked up a hobby while we were there. It's called parkour, I guess the best translation is free running, and it's all about the art of movement. Just search our names in YouTube and you can see what we are all about. Shuu do you have the demo?"

Hisagi attached something to the back of his phone and nodded at Renji who turned off the lights. He pointed his phone at the projector screen that Ichigo pulled down. A video started playing and what we saw was the three of them defying the laws of gravity!

They were jumping from rooftop to rooftop, climbing up walls, balancing on railings and the last clip was of Ichigo; he was on the corner of a building standing on his hands, the setting sun behind him making his hair glow. Then he shifted his weight and tipped right over the edge, the camera followed and showed him land on the adjacent roof, roll over his shoulder to distribute the force of the landing, use the momentum to get back onto his feet and run across the roof only to jump and disappear from the camera.

The screen dimmed and Renji flipped on the lights. The room filled with applause, the guys were cheering and the girls were practically screaming. Ichigo looked out to the rest of the class and our eyes met for the briefest of moments then he smirked at me as recognition hit him. He then turned to Urahara.

"So where should we sit sensei?

Urahara briefly scanned the room before answering. "You can take those seats in the back next to Grimmjow-kun, ah he's the one with blue hair."

My heart leaped out of my chest when Urahara told Ichigo to sit next to me. Then it started racing as he took the seat right next to mine. Damn it, why the hell am I getting so worked up? As I was mentally slapping myself for acting so damn girly, Ichigo turned his attention to me. He cleared his throat to get my attention. My eyes snapped up and locked with amused chocolate brown orbs. Then he smirked at me.

"Well did that answer your question chaton bleu?"

We just stared at each other for a few moments until Urahara started class.

Translation Notes:

Oui jeune dame – Yes young lady

"Ichigo Kurosaki est arrivé – Ichigo Kurosaki has arrived.

Chaton bleu – blue kitten


	2. Catch Me If You Can

**A/N: I've begun to notice how difficult it is to write scenes where the characters move in complex or note worthy ways. I will keep trying to improve my writing and I hope you all enjoy it. ^^**

**Ichigo's POV:**

After our grand introduction, class had started. I was so bored I was about to fall asleep. We had already covered this material when we were back in France. The only thing that was keeping me awake was the constant stares from my classmates. One would think I've gotten used to having eyes on me since my hair is orange, but no, I'm actually sensitive to people staring. I could sense one pair of eyes on me that seemed much more intense than the others, they belonged to that guy sitting next to me. Urahara said his name was Grimmjow, I remember him from yesterday. His bright blue hair was styled in such a way that could only be called organized chaos, and it was a little hard to miss. He also has a handsome face and sort of gave off a bad-boy vibe.

I recalled his reactions to me on the roof and how cute they were. This made me give off a small smile, he seems like he would be fun to tease. I glanced at him and our eyes met, he looked a little embarrassed having been caught starring. I smiled and winked at him. A light dusting of pink spread across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. He quickly looked away, suddenly very interested in what Urahara was teaching. Oh yes he will be fun to tease.

By lunch break I was itching to move, run, fight something to get my blood pumping again. Thankfully the bell rang because I was almost ready to pull my hair out from sheer boredom. I looked at Renji and he looked pretty hyper as well. Deciding that we both had energy to burn, I asked Renji if he wanted to spar with me on the roof. He eagerly jumped out of his seat and we walked out the door. Shuu followed at his own pace, he probably wanted to take some pictures of us.

**Grimmjow's POV:**

I watched as those three walked out the door. Did I just hear that right? They were going to fight on the roof? Ok, they did say sparring, but people only spar so they can fight right? This was something I had to see. I always enjoy a good fight but there was nobody worth fighting here. The guys and I won't fight each other unless we are seriously pissed about something. So the prospect of having new strong opponents had me feeling excited and energized. I got out of my seat and followed after the mysterious trio, silently pondering what kind of skills they had.

When I got to the roof, I slowly opened the door. The sight that greeted me made my eyes go wide, it was Ichigo and Renji squaring off. They had taken off their uniform jackets and completely unbuttoned their shirts revealing their toned and sculpted torsos. I could only stand there and gawk at them as they wordlessly began.

Their movement was so fast and fluid it almost looked like choreography for a movie or a dance or something. A soft click to my left caught my attention and made me tear my eyes away from the fight. Shuuhei was just sitting there in the shade snapping a picture every now and then with a very expensive looking camera.

I turned my attention back to the fight; it looked like Ichigo had gained the upper hand because Renji was now on the defensive. Their fighting style looked like street fighting blended with their parkour, and Ichigo looked like he had some sort of martial arts training. In the blink of an eye the fight was over. Renji was flat on his back, Ichigo's knee on his chest and fist poised inches above his face.

After watching that I had a really strong urge to fight, not in the out-for blood way, it's more like the hyper feeling you get after watching a really good action movie. This sensation had me calling out to him.

"Nice moves Kurosaki, wanna fight me next?"

No sooner had the question left my mouth than the bell rang. Damn, why is it that I seem to lose time whenever I'm around Ichigo?

Ichigo threw Renji his jacket and followed his friends to go back to class. Before he passed the doorway he turned back to look at me. "Ask me again after school." He shot me a playful smile and a wink then he turned and ran to catch up to his friends at the bottom of the stairs.

I felt my face heat up again as I watched his retreating form. I started back to class only after there was a good distance between us. I don't know what it is about Ichigo that has me acting so weird but it's not bugging me as much as it should and that was what had me freaking out a little, not that I would ever admit it.

I also wonder about how Ichigo acted towards me. Was he being flirty or was he teasing me? How was I supposed to interpret those looks, smiles and winks? I let out a sigh. Why am I so infatuated with him, it was only his first day here and I can't get him out of my head.

Suddenly a piece of chalk hits my forehead. "Jaegerjaques, get your head out of the clouds and pay attention." I look up and see Soi Fon sensei glaring in my direction. I mumble an apology and she turns back to the board to write out the next question.

The rest of the day just crawled along and I often found myself thinking about or staring at the man sitting next to me. When school finally finished I felt like a live wire. The thoughts and questions swirling around in my head were quite frankly starting to piss me off, because I was thinking about it all day and I hadn't gotten anything close to an answer.

The only thing that seemed to cheer me up was the prospect of having a friendly fight with Ichigo. With some luck he might even answer some of my questions. I looked over to steal another glance at him. He was chattering in French with his friends again. Renji started laughing and Shuuhei smiled before saying something to Ichigo, clapping him on the shoulder, then pulled the still laughing redhead out the door leaving Ichigo behind.

I turned my attention back to Ichigo and my heart skipped a beat. He was sitting on his desk facing me, his eyes looking at me and through my heart at the same time. How did he move without me noticing? "What are you staring at?" Shit, my voice seemed to be tense.

He cocked a brow, chuckled, and then replied, "I was under the impression that you wanted to challenge me to a fight. You were sort of interrupted at lunch."

"That's right, and what's your answer?"

"Sure, I don't mind fighting… but first I have a condition."

"… And that would be?"

His eyes sparkled when he answered. "You have to catch me."

"Catch you?" I was not expecting that to be his condition.

"Yup I'll give you an hour. If you can catch me within that time then I'll fight you and if you can't we won't fight until you can. Ok?"

"… All right we'll do things your way. So when does the clock start?"

Ichigo checked his watch. "Take five minutes to warm up your muscles and we can start after that,"

I gave him a deadpan look. Did he really just tell me that? To warm up for a game of chase, surely he was kidding, right? He just chuckled at the look I was giving him.

"Let me say this, we are not just going to be running around, did you forget that I am a free runner?"

My heart felt like it stopped for a second. How did that slip my mind?

"So are you going to warm up or are we going to stand here for the rest of the day?" He was teasing me.

"What about you?" he was still sitting on his desk watching me. I started to do some light stretches.

"I've been good to go since this morning." I gave him a look like he was crazy. He just shrugged and said, my coach taught me how to keep my muscles primed all day."

"How the hell do you do that? Never mind. Let's just get started."

Ichigo looked at his watch again, he looked back at me with a smirk on his face. My blue eyes locked with his chocolate brown orbs. He stood up from his desk. "Then your hour starts now."

I made a grab for him before he could get too far, but he was a step ahead of me, and he jumped back dodging my hand by mere inches. With that he dashed out of the classroom and ran towards the stairs. I got to the stairs fast enough to see him jump over the railing and land safely on the floor below, then he jumped again and was on the first floor.

I dashed down the stairs trying to close the gap a little. I rounded the corner and headed towards the school entrance. I stopped in my tracks when Ichigo was back in my sights. He was sitting on a wall, looking quite content. Oh, and I should mention the wall was probably about twelve feet high with no visible way of getting up there.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get me?"

He jumped off of the wall and landed safely only a few feet away from me. I made a move for him and he gracefully dodged. That was the pattern, every time I would try to capture him, he would stay just out of reach. Then I seemed to catch a lucky break, he just turned the corner into a dead end. It was an odd gap in the building that was almost like an ally way.

"Looks like you hit a dead end Kurosaki."

He turned to face me with a devious smirk on his face. "Don't be so sure minou. Dead end does not exist in my vocabulary."

With that he leapt at the wall, planted his foot and pushed off the wall and grabbed the second story window before pulling himself so he was sitting on the ledge. The window, it seems, was left unlocked because he slid it open and disappeared inside. He looked back out at me.

"Tick tock minou, your time is almost up."

I looked at my watch and my adrenalin really went into overdrive. I only had five minutes left! I sprinted back around the building towards the nearest open door. Then I bolted up the stairs and practically flew down the hall towards the classroom that Ichigo disappeared into.

I threw open the door only to see Ichigo sitting on one of the desks. He had a calm smile on his face as I walked into the room. He glanced at his watch and his smile turned into a smirk.

"Times up minou no fight this time."

I looked at my watch, he was right. How did it take me five minutes to get up here?

I just stood there for a minute trying to catch my breath, the questions that were bothering me all day started swirling in my head again. My breathing was returning to normal and my lungs were no longer burning for oxygen. I decided then to just ask some of the questions that were plaguing me.

"What was the purpose of that little exercise?" He seemed a little puzzled at why I asked that.

"Usually people ask that before they spend an hour running around like a mad man." He grinned, "but to answer your question, you can think of it as a sort of agility test. It's something I do to make sure my fights will be interesting. After all there is nothing worse than a boring, one-sided fight. I guess what I'm saying is that if you can't catch me then you won't be able to land any hits on me."

He was still grinning at me. "So you would rather spend an hour running around than a few minutes in a 'boring' fight."

"That sums it up nicely, but you are the only one I've given a full hour to. Usually my time limit is half an hour."

I felt my eye twitch at that. "So you gave me a handicap?"

He slowly shook his head in the negative. "You've piqued my interest. I simply wanted to see what you could do."

I could feel my face getting warm because he said he was interested in me. Suddenly his phone started to ring. He fished it out of his pants and flipped it open. He read the message and chuckled. After typing a quick reply he turned his attention back to me.

"It seems that I am being summoned, and if I miss practice my coach is going to tear me a new one. If you still have questions you are welcome to come with me."

I couldn't believe my luck; I would actually get to see the secrets of their amazing acrobatic moves. We went back to our classroom to get out bags and we left the school to go wherever it was that Ichigo trained.

We were walking for a while in a comfortable silence; the only sound was our feet tapping on the pavement. I noticed that we were headed towards the part of town that was mostly filled with warehouses. He walked up to warehouse number 15 and we walked around to the side where the large garage door was open.

My jaw dropped when I set my eyes on the interior. Along one side there was gymnastic equipment; mats, bars, spring boards, etc. There was also a padded wall with a pit filled with foam cubes in front of it, and a fairly large metal structure that looked like scaffolding stood next to that.

On the other side was what looked like a cross between a skate park and a jungle gym for adults. There was a large open space in the center of the room. Ichigo walked over to a table that was tucked in a corner, along with what looked like a kitchenette; there he promptly threw his bag and jacket into one of the chairs.

I saw a flash of purple move towards Ichigo. I realized that the blur of purple was actually a woman's hair. From what I could see she had tanned skin, and cat-like eyes. She had dashed towards Ichigo, stopped on a dime and whirled on the spot, her foot poised to smack Ichigo in the face. He had reacted just as quickly, catching her foot only inches away from his head.

"Hello to you too, Yoruichi." The smirk on his lips and the playful tone of his voice told me that this was nothing unusual.

"You're late Ichigo. Are you at least warmed up?"

Ichigo nodded an affirmative. "I brought a guest today. He seemed interested so I brought him along."

The woman walked over towards me, and she gave me a once over. She extended her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Yoruichi Shihoin, a parkour coach and physical therapist."

I grasped her hand. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, nice to meet you."

She smiled. "So Grimmjow are you here to observe or would you like to participate?"

"Umm, I'll just watch for now, thanks." After all I wanted to see how Ichigo moved.

"Did Ichigo give you the runaround?" I nod, a little embarrassed that I couldn't actually say that I caught him. She just chuckled. "Well that explains why he is late. Usually he arrives like clockwork. How long did he give you?"

"An hour." She turned to Ichigo.

"It sounds like you did your cardio so get started on your push-ups then pull-ups." She turned back to me. "Make yourself comfortable."

I grabbed one of the chairs from the table and brought it closer so I could watch Ichigo. He had started his push-ups and was blowing through them like nothing. After about 60, he kicked his feet up and was now in a handstand. He then started doing more push-ups while he was still in the handstand. After about 30 of those he dropped out of his handstand and made his way over to a pull-up bar where he proceeded to crank out pull-ups at lightning speeed.

Around 50 pull-ups later, Yoruichi told him to get start his quadripedic exercises. Those looked really weird, like some sort of moving yoga poses. I asked Yoruichi what the purpose of that was. She said that it was to distribute the weight of the body onto all of the muscles and helps prevent injury from bad landings.

When he finished those weird exercises Yoruichi told him to work his abs then to wind down with yoga. Once again he just flew through his abs routine and then proceeded to do the most extreme yoga I have ever seen.

"Good job Ichigo." Yoruichi said as she tossed him a towel and a bottle of water. "You're done for today. Be prepared for weights tomorrow."

"Thanks Yoruichi." He looks over to me. "So what do you think? If you want to try, Yoruichi can make a routine for you. Though I think I should warn you, she's kind of a Spartan when it comes to training." He whispered that last part to me.

"I heard that Ichigo." She walked up to me. "But his offer is valid, I can come up with a routine by tomorrow if you like."

I felt like a kid on Christmas morning, because now I could learn those amazing moves _and_ I had a reason to hang around Ichigo.

"That would be great. Thank you." I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice and I heard Ichigo snicker.

"Welcome to boot camp, minou."

After answering some questions for Yoruichi, I said my good byes and left to go home. When I got home I took a nice hot shower and got ready to sleep. I made a valiant effort to complete my homework before I gave up and turned in for the night. My head swam in all of the new things I learned about Ichigo, and I soon found myself drifting to sleep with images of Ichigo in the forefront of my thoughts.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

Minou - kitty


	3. Unlikely Reunion

**A/N: I am so sorry for not up dating for so long. It's been… *looks at calendar* …Exactly one year to the day… *epic head-desk*… right sorry…**

**I have been doing some "research" for this fic *CoughYouTubevideosCough* and got a job… so I've been pretty busy. **

**Well enough of my babble and on to the story. Enjoy!**

**_Edit: Big thanks to Lioange who helped correct my translations!_  
><strong>

**Ichigo's POV:**

As far as first days go, today was decent. The classes themselves were boring as hell but our little demo video got a lot of positive attention. Apparently Urahara had figured out our plan and actually played along with us, but I suppose him figuring it out was only natural considering he is Yoruichi's husband.

Shuu took some great pictures of Renji and me sparing at lunch. I don't even need to see them to know how good they are. He doesn't go shutter happy taking tons of okay shots to find the few that are perfect. Shuu has a gift where he can take a few shots and they always turn out amazing.

After school I told Shuu and Ren that I was going to challenge Grimmjow to a game of catch. Renji was laughing and going on about me 'finding yet another target to play with.' I just rolled my eyes at that as Shuu started dragging him out the door as he laughed.

My little game of chase with Grimmjow was fun; he was able to keep up with me pretty well. I was expecting him to ask more questions while we walked to the warehouse. He didn't so we walked in silence, which surprisingly, wasn't awkward. Once we got to warehouse 15, Yoruichi greeted me with her usual roundhouse kick to my head. Of course, as usual, I easily blocked the strike.

Grimmjow had decided to watch while I did my workout routine so I thought I would show off a little. I did more reps at a faster speed and did more of the advanced routines. I could see Yoruichi's knowing smirk. Oh yes, she knew I was showing off and would definitely take great pleasure in teasing me about it later.

Grimmjow had eagerly accepted our invitation to train with us, and I'm curious to see how far he's willing to take it. Shortly after Grimmjow left, around the time the sun started to sink below the horizon, Renji and Shuuhei showed up with pizza and soda. We all plopped down at the table by the kitchenette and dug into the pizza.

Renji kept starring at me.

"_Ce qui?"_

A grin stretched across his face. _"Rien…_ How did your little game go?"

I took a nice long drink from my soda before answering with a grin of my own. "It was fun. He almost got me a couple of times."

"That's pretty impressive." Shuuhei mused. Renji and Yoruichi nodded in silent agreement.

Then a big mischievous grin spread across Yoruichi's face and she was practically singing. "Ichi was being such a show off while you two were gone."

I could feel my face warm up a bit. _"De quoi parles-tu?"_

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about. The hour long game of chase, nearly doubling all of your reps and doing the advanced version of every routine at lightning speed? Any of that ringing a bell?"

I chose to ignore her teasing. "Well would you look at the time, I need to go and finish unpacking."

Renji let out an almost exasperated sigh. "Why did you get an apartment anyway? Your sisters must miss you and besides, Yuzu is an amazing cook."

I stood up and gathered my things while I answered. "I wanted the quiet, and I rather dislike having goat-face attack me while I sleep. I go back on the weekends to see Karin and Yuzu. And it's not like I don't have the money for it."

"Do you need any help?" Shuu asked.

"No, thanks. It's only a couple more boxes. See you guys tomorrow." I called over my shoulder as I walked out the door.

I walked the short distance to my apartment. It has two bedrooms, a living room and kitchen; and it's a lot more space than I need but it was in my price range and it's in a good location close to school and the warehouses. These last few boxes were all stuff for my kitchen so I quickly unpacked and found a place for everything.

I finished my homework in record time and booted up my laptop so I could add this morning's clip to our video. Now that it was finally done I uploaded it to YouTube and texted Renji and Shuuhei to check it out. While I waited for their reply I decided I would take a shower and get ready for bed.

After receiving replies from Shuu and Ren, I fell asleep thinking of a certain blue haired classmate.

**Grimm's POV:**

I have a problem. You see it's 2:30 in the morning and I woke up with my heart hammering against my ribcage, my face is drenched in sweat and an inferno is burning within the confines of my body. Anyone's knee-jerk reaction to these symptoms would be to assume I'm sick. That is until one more symptom is noticed, a nice tent being pitched in my boxers.

Yup, my problem is my subconscious torturing me with hyper-detailed and extraordinarily realistic images of Ichigo in my dreams.

Dear lord, what's wrong with me? I've officially known him for a day and he's already been featured in my dreams for two consecutive nights.

I silently curse my hormonally driven, teenage body for reacting so strongly to pretty much a perfect stranger. Although, I have to admit, one would need to be blind to not notice how hot he is. And by the look of things, we wouldn't be strangers for very long… I hope.

I tried to will away the almost pleading problem in my pants so I could get back to sleep. No such luck; and seeing as the ache was becoming impossible to ignore, I dealt with it, in an embarrassingly short amount of time. My body however, refused to go back to sleep despite how tired I felt.

I must have been staring at my ceiling for the better part of an hour before giving up on the idea of getting more sleep. Instead I decided to find Ichigo's videos on YouTube.

It was easy enough to find their channel but I didn't expect to see hundreds of videos on it. The most recent video started playing on their channel page and I noticed it was posted only a few hours ago. It was incredible seeing how Ichigo actually scaled the side of the school building to jump in the third story window.

When the video finished playing I was instantly searching for another, and then another. There was a wide variety of styles to their videos. Most were clip reels like the demo they showed in class. Others seemed more 'artsy' and there were also several professionally shot commercials for some pretty big companies.

I learned that the three of them were members of a larger group called Soul Society and they don't only focus on parkour; they are masters of movement including several martial arts and fighting styles, gymnastics as well as other athletics.

I was so engrossed in the videos I was startled by my alarm clock going off, indicating it was now 7:00 and I had to get ready for school. I reluctantly powered down my computer, after finishing the video I was watching when my alarm interrupted, and dragged myself through the motions of getting ready for school.

I was excited to see Ichigo again, even if I was dead tired from an inadequate amount of sleep. I quickly ate breakfast, gulped down some coffee and left for school. As I was walking I heard someone call out.

"Hey wait up Blueberry!"

Now I know there are only two people who have the balls to call me that, Nnoi and Shiro.

"Shut up Snowflake. And hurry it up, I'm not going to wait for your slow ass forever."

He was chuckling as he walked next to me. "So where did you disappear to yesterday?"

I gave him one of my famous smirks as I answered. "We go three transfer students, I challenged one to a fight after school."

Shiro cocked an eyebrow, eyeing me carefully. "So I take it you won."

I shook my head. "Nah, we ended up not even fighting."

"Tch, How boring."

I chuckled a little at the disappointment in Shiro's voice. He loved a good fight as much as me.

The school gates were right in front of us now and as we passed through the gates I noticed a flash of orange and crimson in the courtyard off to one side. It looks like Ichigo and Renji were sparring again. I nudged Shiro in the ribs and nodded at the two.

"There, they're the transfers."

He looked as impressed as I was yesterday on the roof at their impromptu sparring session. Shiro and I were watching the little sparring match unfold, as were several other people. I glanced around at the growing crowd and was shocked to see Urahara Sensei among them, fanning himself with his favorite paper fan and probably hiding a carefree smile.

"I wonder why he's not breaking them up." I muttered more to myself but I guess Shiro heard me.

"He who?"

"Urahara Sensei." I motioned towards him and he was still just standing there watching.

We moved closer to get a better view and maybe overhear something. No one was talking and their faces were calm. So this really was just more sparring.

Urahara suddenly called out. "I've got to go prepare for class. You guys have five more minutes before the bell. You best not be late to my class." He turned and sauntered back into the building after getting a grunt of affirmation from both Ichigo and Renji, who didn't let up at all to give a proper reply.

The fight picked up in intensity; almost like that five-minute call really lit a fire within them. Ichigo was on the defensive while his friend sent a barrage of attacks at him, none of which found their intended mark. Suddenly Renji stumbled, creating the opening Ichigo needed to sweep his feet and pin him to the ground.

He bent over and whispered something to the redhead causing him to chuckle while a light dusting of color rose onto his cheeks. Witnessing that little exchange made something in my stomach burn. The sensation died down a bit after Ichigo got up off of the redhead.

What was that? It couldn't be jealousy, right? After all they are just friends… right?

I forced the thoughts from my head as the bell rang, signaling that we need to get to class. Shiro was in a different class so we parted to go to our respective classrooms. I numbly made my way to my seat next to the most radiant man I ever had the pleasure of meeting.

All around me people were buzzing, talking about either this morning's incredible sparring session or the awesome videos on YouTube. The three of them were surrounded by classmates who were all vying for a bit of their attention.

Suddenly a loud thump came from the front of the room. Urahara had dropped one of the heavy textbooks onto his desk producing the attention grabbing, percussive sound.

"Everyone back to your seats. It's time for class to begin." He said in his usual singsong tone and everybody filed back to his or her seats.

As we were settling in for class my gaze drifted over to Ichigo. He was looking at me at the same time, our eyes met and he smiled. That little flame of jealousy was quenched with his perfect smile.

The rest of the class passed uneventfully; although I could have missed something, seeing as how I was sort of dozing a bit. I couldn't help it. I was tired and this class is freaking boring.

The next thing I knew it was lunch break. Ichigo and his friends were going up to the roof again. I was going to follow them out but Shiro was waiting for me by the classroom door.

"Hey man. Where should we eat today?" He asked, holding up the plastic bag containing his lunch.

"The roof." I answered a little too quickly and with a little too much enthusiasm.

He blinked and stared at me for a moment, his odd eyes seemed to be able to dissect my soul. Then he quickly turned his gaze down the hall and saw the retreating forms with orange and crimson hair. He turned back to me with a mischievous smirk and threw an arm over my shoulders, pulling me closer.

"Does Grimmy have a crush on one of the new guys?" He practically purred in my ear.

I shivered a little and just nodded. It was no use trying to hide things from Shiro, he could read me like an open book but I would expect nothing less from my best friend. He's also the only person who knows I'm gay and he's been trying to get me a boyfriend ever since he found out.

His smirk widened with his excitement. "Finally!" He cheered. "So? Which one?"

I felt my face grow a bit warmer. "The one with orange hair. Ichigo."

His brow scrunched for a second, then he mumbled something that sounded like "orange… Ichigo… It couldn't be!" he turned widened eyes towards the stairs to the roof then to me. "Is his last name Kurosaki?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Yea. How did you know?"

His whole face brightened and he smiled. "It's King! He's back!"

King? Oh yea, Shiro mentioned him a couple of times when he was talking about his past. I don't know all of the details but he was the first person to truly accept everything about Shiro, helped him through a really rough patch in his young life and was his first real friend. And even though they didn't have a long time together he still held a large part of Shiro's heart.

So we stopped wasting time in front of my classroom and practically sprinted up to the roof. As we neared the top of the stairs we could hear the low rhythmic thump of dance music through the door.

We opened the door to see Ichigo and Shuuhei, completely shirtless, crouched down facing each other clasping the other's hands while staring intently into one another's eyes. Renji was several feet away training the camera at the two.

The next moment the two burst into a whirlwind of motion. It was a flurry of kicks and spins, none of which were aimed to actually land on their opponent. This was different from any other fighting technique I had ever seen.

It was so graceful and seemed to highlight the fighters' flexibility and balance; and even though it moves with the music like a dance there is no doubt in my mind that this is a fight and those attacks are meant to inflict pain if they were to land on their opponent.

When the bout was finished they shook hands and finally seemed to realize we were here. Ichigo waved us over; apparently they were finished for now. They turned off the dance music, put their shirts back on and started pulling out their lunches.

Shiro and I joined then in the shaded part of the roof. I could practically feel Shiro vibrate in place where he sat, obviously ecstatic to see Ichigo again, but he was visibly restraining himself; waiting for something from Ichigo, who was studying Shiro intently.

Recognition flashed in those warm chocolate eyes and a name tumbled from his lips "Ogihci."

When Shiro stood up I thought Ichigo pressed his luck too far because I know for a fact that Shiro despises his first name and usually retaliates by breaking the unlucky offender's face in some way, shape or form.

I never would have thought Shiro would give anyone a flying hug that literally tackles the person to the ground. But that's exactly what happened and it seems that Ichigo was prepared for it because everything was moved out of the way. He also shifted slightly so as not to land on anyone else.

I had never seen Shiro act like this before. He was practically in Ichigo's lap, clinging onto him like a lifeline and looked to be on the verge of tears. He looked vulnerable. It was something I had never seen from my best friend before.

Ever since we met at the beginning of high school we had been known as two of the baddest bad-asses in Karakura High. We would have beat senseless anyone who dared to think we were weak. Thus my shock at how he's reacting so openly with Ichigo.

Said orangette looked like he expected this, almost like it was a routine occurrence. His arms were looped casually around Shiro's waist as he murmured something in his ear. Shiro shifted a little and Ichigo leaned up and kissed him.

It was a quick peck on each eyelid and I could feel the familiar spark of jealousy burning in my gut again as my _best friend_ was in the arms of _**my**_ crush.

Before I could assess my emotions further, Renji leaned over and smacked Ichigo on the back of the head.

"Oi! What the hell was that for Pineapple?" Ichigo grumbled as he turned to scowl at his friend.

"I-chi-go. If you start doing that again it'll give people the wrong idea… _Again._"

His tone was reprimanding but the big grin on his face clearly showed he was teasing.

"He's right." This time it was Shuuhei who spoke up with a smirk. "The twincest thing was cute when we were younger, now it's kind of creepy."

Now I was confused because I knew Shiro didn't have any siblings. It was only then that I noticed that they really did look like carbon copies of each other. My mind was blown. How had I not noticed that before?

Shiro, who was still on top of Ichigo, was now pouting like a petulant child. Ichigo was wearing an indignant scowl. "So what. If I cared what people thought I would be dying my hair black and would've stayed in the closet."

I blushed. That meant I had a chance with him…

"And besides…" Shiro piped in with a grin splitting his face. "We aren't related by blood."

Ichigo's scowl morphed into a smirk that almost rivaled Shiro's as Shuuhei and Renji gave them both exasperated looks. I was trying to give everyone my best 'What the hell are you talking about?' look, because this whole thing felt like an inside joke I wasn't in on.

Shiro seemed to have noticed the edge in my stare. He smirked at me.

"Aww. Don't get jealous Grimmy. Me an' King here are just friends."

Ichigo glanced between us curiously and chuckled. "That's right. Just friends who like to shamelessly flirt in public." He emphasized his point by groping Shiro's ass.

Shiro jumped a little in surprise but didn't protest being manhandled by Ichigo. I stared at them, wide-eyed, completely shocked by what I was seeing. Renji let out a frustrated sigh and Shuuhei looked rather bored with the display.

"Ya know," began the redhead. "You don't nee to do that to _'give people something to stare at.'_ Ya do parkour now."

Ichigo chuckled and Shiro answered. "Yea but this is fun. And what is parkour? Is it what you and Spike doing earlier over there?" He nodded towards Shuuhei to indicate 'Spike' and turned an inquisitive gaze towards Ichigo.

"Nah, that's Shuu's preferred fighting style. It's called Capoeira. And parkour… ever hear of free running?"

Shiro's eyes sparkled and a grin split his face. "So you do all those flips and jump off buildings and stuff? That's pretty badass King. You gotta teach me!"

Just then the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, causing Shiro to pout and climb off of Ichigo's lap.

"Come on Ogihci, don't pout. You don't want everyone seeing you all sulky right? I'll teach you after school and we can spar too."

At that Shiro smirked. "Aww King, Yer spoilin' me."

Through the rest of our classes Ichigo seemed distracted. Shortly after school let out he received a text from Yoruichi-san saying that she wouldn't be able to make it down to the warehouse for another two hours. She also told Ichigo to help me warm up for the routine she made for me. The smirk on his lips made me wonder just what I had gotten myself into.

Shiro was waiting for us by the front of the school along with Ulquiorra and Nnoitra. Ichigo was nearly knocked over again by another enthusiastic hug from Shiro; who took it upon himself to introduce everyone.

"Guys this is King. King the short emo is Ulquiorra and the stick-figure pirate is Nnoitra. Hey where's Spike and Pineapple?"

Ulquiorra and Nnoitra were glaring at Shiro because of his nicknames. Ichigo chuckled and playfully smacked Shiro on the back of the head.

"What did I tell you about giving people weird nicknames? Shuuhei and Renji are on their way down. And you guys can call me Ichigo." He said to the two stunned figures of my friends.

"Aww, but King!" Shiro whined. "You told me that over five years ago!"

"And my reason is still valid."

"Boo, but that's no fun King."

Ichigo just shrugged with a smirk and turned to me. "Did you bring workout clothes?"

When I responded in the negative he suggested that I go home, change and meet them at the warehouse. Remembering Ichigo's warning yesterday of Yoruichi's preferred teaching style, I decided following his suggestion was the best decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Ce qui? –What?**

**Rien – Nothing**

**De quoi parles-tu? – What are you talking about?**

**_*Please tell me if any of the translations are incorrect. I wanted to use more French even if it meant using a translator app... not the best thing to rely on.*_**

**A/N: I have no idea where that bit with Shiro came from… *shrugs* …oh well I love him and all of his insanity so we'll probably be seeing a lot more of him. **

**Would you be interested in a one-shot showing Shiro and Ichigo in the past? Like how they got so close to each other? **

**Next time we get to watch the guys work out and embarrass Grimmy?**

**See you later ^^**


End file.
